Unlocking the Past
by Darth Nameless
Summary: Just after the Battle at the Star Forge. LSM Revan. Focusing on his returning memories and why he left.
1. Prologue

The waves crashed onto the rocks of the beach, creating a fine spray on the soft sand around the lone figure, who was sitting and drinking from a bottle. He didn't seem to care that his robes and hair were getting wet. Taking another mouthful from the bottle, a small smile appeared on his face. "You're like a herd of raging bantha, Jolee."

"Bah, you'd think that stuff would have dulled your senses a little. What is it anyway?" enquired the older Jedi.

"It says it's Corellian, but I have my doubts. Remind me never to buy liquor on Manaan. Damn fish like their water so much they drown their drink in it too."

"Which begs the question: why aren't you enjoying the ale the Republic soldiers took with them to this little shindig? I mean, you are the guest of honour Revan."

The younger man groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't you start Jolee. All I've had is people coming up and congratulating me, saying I'm 'the greatest hero of the age'. What about everyone else? Mission was getting ignored by everyone even though, if it wasn't for her, none of us would be here. Me and Zaalbar had to take her back here to the ship, she was so upset. How's everyone else?"

"Well, Carth's in his element, Canderous is still smarting that we made him take off his Mandalorian armour, Juhani is talking to a young woman called Belaya and Bastilla is, uh, 'enjoying' the company of several eligible soldiers."

Revan laughed at this "Yeah, I know. I keep telling her to _persuade_ him to mate with one of those gizka we brought with us. No luck yet."

The old man chuckled "That bond of yours is pretty handy. I doubt there's a man alive who wouldn't give his right arm to know what his lover was up to." He looked quizzically at Revan who had turned his head away. "What? You can't say I'm wrong Even the droids have noticed. In fact, HK does quite a good impression of Bastilla."

Revan sighed "I don't know Jolee. There's something there and I love her more than I thought possible. But how can I hope that we can continue, knowing that our love and our bond caused her to fall to the dark side? She hasn't said anything but I know it's on her mind all the time. I don't want her to be with me out of…..I don't know, obligation."

"Kid, maybe you need to tell her this and stop talking to a crotchety old hermit like me."

"Revan barked out a laugh "Maybe, old man, maybe." His smile faded again. "And then there's the council. Love is forbidden at the best of times. But between a former Dark Lord of the Sith and a Sith Apprentice? I'll be lucky to still have everything intact once they get through with us."

Jolee put a hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder and leaned in close "Kid, maybe you need to remember something you've already done. You defied the council once before." And with that he headed back in the direction of the ongoing party.

"Yeah," Revan said darkly "And look how well that turned out for everyone."


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, Mission? What do you think?"

"It's disgusting, Rev. The state these old geezers get themselves into. I mean, this is the best soldier the republic has? We better hope that the Selkath don't try to take over the galaxy. We'd be doomed."

Revan reached down and lifted Carth out of the pilot seat of the _Ebon Hawk _and got his shoulder under Carth's arm. The soldiers eyes flickered open. "Wuzzgoinon?"

"We're heading out Carth. Remember? To Coruscant. And I'm flying us there so you need to move."

Carth looked like he was about to argue this but he decided against it as he turned a shade of green. "I thi…think it's probably best if you fly, Revan. I'm gonna go lie down. Wake me up when Hoth thaws." And with a groan, he staggered out of the cockpit and down towards his bunk.

"Wow Rev. Remind me…" Mission stopped as Revan held up his hand. He cocked his head to the side as if he was listening for something. Almost on cue, there was a clattering followed by a few exotic curses from Carth. Smiling, Revan turned back towards Mission. "Continue."

Laughing, Mission said "Remind me never to drink when I'm older."

"Trust me. I'm never letting you do anything like that. And I'm a Jedi . You know I can make you obey me."

Mission scoffed derisively "Tch! I ain't a simple Czerka slime. I can take all you can throw at me and then some. Your powers are weak, old man."

Revan looked at her in mock indignation. "Old! Kids nowadays, no respect for their elders. You'd have me as old as Jolee if you had your way.

"Don't worry. You're still the greatest old coot I know."

"You'd better believe it." he replied, grinning at her. " Now let's get this bucket in the air. It's time you learnt how to fly."

They sat in near silence while they prepared the _Hawk_ for take off, Revan giving Mission instructions on what to do. Eventually, after a few minor false starts (including Mission nearly lifting the landing gear while they were still on the ground), they were heading for the black veil of space.

"Woah." exclaimed an awed Mission " How did I do?"

"Not too bad for a first time. We'll soon have Carth retired."

"So are we going to hyperspace now?"

No. First, we're going to talk about what's bothering you."

The young Twi'leks face soured and her lekku twitched irritably "Isn't that an abuse of your power?"

"That wasn't the Force, Mission. I've done a lot of things in my life, some of which I can remember. I know when people are troubled."

Mission sighed and stared at the _Hawks_ instruments. "Revan, why did you take me with you? Why not leave me on Taris?

"What?" he said gently "Mission, without you we never would have got off Taris. Not to mention the fact that you got us into Uthar's room to save Dustil. And nobody I know could have decrypted those key cards on Manaan. We need you."

"You forgot how I got you free on the _Leviathan_" she sniffed and Revan noticed that tears were beginning to form.

"Hey. What's this?" He said as he wiped the tears from her face. "Don't tell me that Mission, Miss I'm-not-scared-of-a-rancor-or-twelve, is actually letting a few simple minded fools get to her? Like it or not Mission, you're stuck with us all from now on."

"Yeah. Me and you against the galaxy, huh Rev?"

"Till the end, Mission."

"I suppose it might be cool to have a Jedi sidekick." she said mischievously

"Don't push it, kid. Now, the co-ordinates are set so how about you set us on our way to Coruscant?"

And as the stars seemed to stretch, Revan looked at Mission and thought he had never seen anyone as happy in his life.

* * *

There was only one though on Revan's mind as the crew were getting ready for the celebration dinner the Senate was throwing them. Unfortunately, Bastilla was not going to let him act upon it.

"Revan, I can see into your filthy mind and, I can assure you, you won't be getting the opportunity. It took me hours to get my hair right and you are not going to spoil it."

"Oh come on, Bas." Revan whined "It won't take long…Oh, who am I kidding? It will probably take ages but we can skip this thing, right? You know there's going to be another one every week."

"Be that as it may, this is the only one where both Council's will be in attendance, and I want to make a good impression. Especially considering…"

"The fact where you went off the rails and only my brilliance could rescue you?"

"I wasn't going to put it quite like that but that's the general gist, yes. And seeing as how things have…developed between us, I think it may be wise to keep a respectful distance tonight."

"What? A lightsabers length in all directions and no robes above the shins? Come on Bas, We discussed this before we landed. We love each other, and nothings going to change that." He got up out of the chair he was sitting on and made his way over to her. "They will find out eventually you know."

"I know, but I'd rather…" she stopped as he ran his hands over her shoulders. "I'd rather tell them in a more private setting."

Do you know what I'd want to do in a more private setting?" Revan whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that will have to wait." she moaned

"Why?"

"Because Mission is heading this way." and she slipped out of his grasp.

Sure enough, Mission was soon pounding on the door and Revan went to meet her. "Mission. What's up?"

"Well…it's…you'd better come up and see." she said breathlessly "Canderous is not happy. Something about 'not being a cheap lapdog waiting to be wheeled out in front of the judges'. And then he tried to hit Carth."

Revan groaned "Oh, great." One night of peace, that's all I ask for but do I get it? OK Mission, seeing as you're ready, can you stay here and help the princess get ready?"

"I heard that." Bastilla shouted from the other room.

"No problem, Rev." grinned Mission, and he ran towards the other end of the hall, where the sounds of fighting were getting louder.

Mission walked through to the bedroom and found Bastilla sitting in front of the mirror applying some make up.

"Ah, Mission, excellent. Could you pass me the…" she turned as she noticed the smile on the youngsters face. "What is it?"

"What'cha been doing?" Mission asked in a sing-song voice

Bastilla sighed and turned back to the mirror. "Honestly. Children."


End file.
